


Taste Of Blood

by MajorWeak



Category: Angel - Fandom, Angel: the Series, Penn - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Enemies, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Friendship/Love, Hate, Killing, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, Love/Hate, Mild Blood, Penn - Freeform, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Vampires, Violence, angel - Freeform, friends - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Angel killed Penn many years ago, or at least that's what he thinks.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Angel killed Penn many years ago, or at least that's what he thinks.

You had just locked up the office and headed into town to meet Angel at an Italian restaurant. You were both working a case that had been causing some controversy in the public eye, Angel had called you earlier and said he had something important to tell you.

You arrived at the small restaurant and got taken to your table by the window where Angel was already sitting. He was wearing a fake smile and you immediately knew something was wrong.

"Ok what's wrong?" You asked him as you say down

"Laura we can't be together anymore and you're fired" he told you coldly 

"Woah, where did all of this come from?" You asked as you folded your arms across your chest

"Look someone that I.." He looked around and then lent in closer to you "killed years ago, turns out he's not dead at all, he is a lot stronger than I believed him to be and he is back, I just got word of it today when I finally got to see the crime scene photo's" he whispered to you

"This 'someone' being Penn? Right?" You asked

"Yeah, trust me, this is for your own good" Angel told you before he left.

Cool, you had just been dumped, fired and stood up all in a matter of minutes. You walked outside and caught a cab back home, you walked inside and locked your front door behind you. You didn't know how to feel at the moment except for lost, you and angel had been together for two years now and even tho you knew this might happen one day, you had never prepared yourself for how hard it would be.

There was a knock at your door just as you had sat down on the couch, you walked over to the door and opened. Before you stood a man slightly taller than you, his hair a mixture of light brown and light blonde, spiked at the front, his build muscular and his smile almost golden.

"Hey" you said in an unsure tone

"Hey, I'm so sorry to be a bother but I locked my keys inside my house next door" he told you, his voice charming

"Oh so you're the new neighbour" you said with a smile "Im Laura" you told him as you held your hand out.

"I'm John, it's nice to meet you" he said as he shook your hand 

"Anyway about your keys"

"Yeah I was just wondering if I could use your phone to call a locksmith?" He asked with a cheesy smile on his face

"Sure, come in" you told him

You grabbed your mobile of the kitchen table and when you turned around the man was leaning against the now closed door, his eyes changed to a flash of yellow and then back to green and in that moment you knew exactly who he was.

"Penn, I take it?"

"Angel's been talking about me I see" he said, his tone deep and firm "See Angel made a huge mistake six years ago and it's only fair to hurt him for what he did" he said, his cheesy smile replaced by an evil one. 

"Why don't you take your problems out on him instead then" you suggested

"Because hurting someone he cares about will hurt him more, now should I change you or kill you, that's the real question" Penn said before his face changed before you and you froze still against the wall behind you.

You were too scared to move, you had dealt with vampires before but none like Penn, he was stronger,faster and smarter than any you had seen before and you knew that because when you tried to slip away from him and run to the front door he got to the front door before you did and when you ran into him it was like hitting a freight train and you were knocked to the ground.

"I guess Angel didn't tell you that I'm a little more advanced than he is" he said with a deep chuckle "You humans are so weak" he said as he helped you up.

You felt Penn's breath hot against your neck and you closed your eyes and expected the worst, but it wasn't what you thought it would be, it was quick and sharp. A single bite that left you weak, you passed out and woke up on a lounge, Angels to be exact.

You were drowsy and weak and every bone and muscle in your body ached. Angel knelt next to you as you sat up, your eyes burning and your throat bone dry.

"What happened?" You asked him faintly

"Penn turned you, I'm sorry, I'm going to make him pay for what he has done" Angel said as he stood up and walked into his office "By now your throat is probably burning and the minute you smell blood you won't be able to control yourself, you'll kill someone" he said as he turned around to see you not there.

You went back to your house, you used your jacket and a hat to stop the sun burning you. Once inside there was a note pinned to your wall.

"You want answers then meet me at the abandoned warehouse two blocks from here an hour after seeing this note.  
And be careful, that sun is a killer, literally,  
Your new friend Penn"

You folded the paper and put it into your pocket before you left your house and got into your car. You drove to the warehouse and parked in the empty shadowed car park outside before you entered. Your senses were on fire, they were stronger and you could sense everything around you, your vision allowing you to see better.

You took your glasses off and slid them into your pocket when you heard that devilled voice ring through your ears. You turned to face him and a smile immediately lit up his face.

"I see Angel didn't help you feed, how are you feeling? Throat dry? Eyes burning?" Penn asked

"You already know the answer" you snapped at him

"Ohhhh feisty, well how about I show you how to feed, to be be great at it so that you will never get caught?" Penn asked you, his head tilted a little and a smug smile on his face

You just let out a deep breath and Then Penn walked to you so he was now face to face with you.

"I'll take that as a yes" he whispered hauntingly and then walked outside to your car.

You hesitated for a second and then followed, you drove and Penn gave you directions and you followed them, which took you to an abandoned hotel, you parked around the back in a small garage like he had told you too and then you followed him inside. His room was dark, complete cover from the sun and any unwanted visitors.

He led you to a small fridge and then opened it up and handed you a bag with raw meat.

"That's all you'll get until night hits, then it's time to go to school and I promise you will love it" Penn said

You wasted no time of draining the raw meat of its blood and then Penn clapped when you finished.

"Such a natural, I don't know why Angel didn't turn you himself" he praised

"So, what are the pro's of this, what makes you enjoy it so much" you asked 

"Power and the hunt, you'll understand soon enough, we are immortal to most things except the obvious"

"And who turned you?"

"Angel did, he created me so I guess you could say he is my father in some sorts"

"That doesn't sound like Angel at all" you confessed

"Angel is not near as innocent as he claims to be Laura, once upon a time he was just like me. Loving the hunt, he got such an adrenaline rush out of it, at first I didn't understand until he taught me" Penn said as he trapped you against a wall

"I knew there was more to him than met the eye, I just couldn't figure it out"

"Angels past is dark, just think that the innocent man if you would like to call him that, had lied to you about everything, he created me and made me like this. But you, well you're different and don't say you aren't, I can see it in your eyes" Penn said as he was a mere inch away from your face

"And what do you see?"

"Anger, revenge, heartache, failure, hunger and lust" he said with a smirk "Tell me what you long for? Perhaps a real man, someone who can actually protect you, care for you? Wait a minute Angel never slept with you, did he?" He asked

"No he didn't"

"A whole two year relationship and he still couldn't be a real man" Penn said and laughed "He is weaker than I thought, foolish to let you go" he said as he searched your eyes.

"Really" you asked him

"You already know the answer"

"Then prove it"

Penn smiled from ear to ear as he pulled you in to him so your body was now touching his, his lips crashing into yours like he needed you to survive, as he grew needier he picked you up in his arms and carried you to the lounge, he laid you down and stripped you with no effort and then himself.

He climbed on top of you and then smiled as he slowly slid into you, he stayed still for a best to let you adjust. After you wrapped your legs around him he took the hint and thrusted into you, he made sure to be rough with it as he bit down on your shoulder and you cried out of pleasure and pain taking over you like ecstasy.

"Fuck..." You moaned out

"That's right Laura" Penn breathed out, his chest rising and falling heavily as your orgasm neared on edge.

Penn gripped the longer with one hand and your hip with the other as each thrust became deeper and harder and you felt yourself lose control as you writhed and dug your nails into his back drawing lines of blood.

"Fuck....Penn" you moaned out as he emptied his load inside you and then collapsed on top of you, his chest now heaving.

"A real man can take care of his woman and her needs" Penn said as he kissed you and then bit gently at your bottom lip not wanting to draw blood.


	2. Chapter 2

You quickly dressed and then your eyes changed yellow and your fangs drew down.

"Easy now" Penn said and quickly pinned you against the wall "Are you hungry dear?" He asked

"Mmmm" you growled as your breathing became rapid

"Not long now and I'll teach you all about the hunt" he said with an evil smile 

"How much longer?" You asked

"Well the sun has about five more minutes until it's completely set and then we play" he said with a grin before backing away from you with a raised eyebrow "After your first feed, I'm going to teach you control, that'll be fun" he said and chuckled

"How long have you been alive?" You asked 

"Hundreds and hundreds of years and I'm stronger than Angel because I feed regularly" he told you

"So how do I become stronger than Angel?" You ask

"The older you get the stronger you become but I'm not talking about five years, I'm talking a lot more, but if you feed when I feed it'll happen so much quicker" he said and then carefully looked out the window to see blackness.

Once you saw you immediately headed outside but you were cut off by Penn before you could even reach the bottom of the stairs.

"You're fast" you said

"Practice makes perfect" he smirked and then took you to the car

Penn drove around looking for the perfect place, that's when he stumbled upon the beach and his under the pier with you.

"Now the key is to not get seen doing this" Penn said and tipped his head.

You smelt something that fitted your every craving.

"Fight it" Penn told you and you did, as hard as it was.

"Can I take him yet?" You asked as your eyes turned yellow and your fangs grew

Penn waited until the man had walked passed the both of you hidden in the darkness.

"Go and feed" he whispered in your ear

You ran at the man with unbelievable speed and bit into his neck, drinking him dry before you let go of him and watched him hit the ground. Penn clapped and walked over to you with a proud smile and you let out a deep and satisfied breath.

"Do you feel better now?" Penn asked as he carved a cross into the man's cheek

"Much" you said

"You picked up the speed quite quickly" Penn said happily

You grinned and quickly pinned him against one of the poles and he smiled.

"I should have told you that everything heightens when you're a vampire" he said and shrugged "But sex is much more intense, especially since you've fed and are no longer a newborn"

You grinned and let out a laugh "I would break you" you whispered in his ear before you disappeared.

"Now that sounds promising" he grinned as he followed your scent and caught up to you quickly

"I'm faster" he said as he pinned you against a cold brick wall

"I'm smarter" you said and disappeared again.

Penn looked around surprised and then continued following you until you reached Angels office where you had trashed the place and had suddenly been pinned against the wall by him, he instantly took to kissing you and then to biting at your neck, causing you to moan, he quickly undressed you and carried you over the the lounge where he spared no time entering you.

"A little advice but you may want to drink my blood during this, the first time for a proper vampire is like ecstasy" he told you and then started thrusting into you.

You moaned loudly and dragged your nails down Penn's back, the feeling that washed over you was stronger than anything you've ever felt, you leant forward and sunk your teeth into Penn's neck and he moaned uncontrollably as you drank from him. His thrusts deepens and you lost control, screaming his name and sucking his neck harder, Penn's face changed just as he came with you, it turns out the feeling was as strong for him as it was for you, he screamed your name as he emptied himself inside you.

Penn stood there, his eyes still yellow and his fangs still showing.

"Time to feed again" Penn said and you smiled

You both dressed and finished just before Angel had walked into his office to see the mess.

"Penn" Angel spat out

"Ahh Angel" Penn said with his teeth and eyes still visibly vampire alongside yours as you stood up.

"What did you do to her?" Angel asked angrily

"I just had sex with her and made sure she drank from me in the process, now she's as strong as me" Penn said with an evil smile

"Penn!" Angel yelled as his face turned and you tackled him before he could get to Penn

"What have you done to him? He's worse than before" Angel said

"I have him what you couldn't give me" you said before both you and Penn disappeared.

"How did that make me stronger?" You asked

"It's a long story but it's all to do with losing your vampire virginity" he said "Now time for a drink" Penn said eagerly 

"And I've got the perfect person" you said

"Do tell"

"A friend of Angel's" you said and Penn grinned evilly

Without wasting anymore time you were at one of Angel's closest male friends house, who just happened to be high up ranked detective and helped Angel solve most of his cases.

You knocked at the door and when it swung open Brian smiled.

"Jesus Laura everyone's been worried sick about you" Brian said

"Can we come in Brian, it's important" you rushed out

"Of course" he said and then let you both inside, closing the door and you smiled "So what's the problem?"

"You are Brian" you said and turned to him, your vampire features showing

"Shit" he said and looked at Penn "I take it you're Penn"

"And you're dinner" Penn said and then fed on him.


	3. Chapter 3

You smiled at Penn as he let out a satisfied "ahh" followed by a lick of his lips.

"You feel better?" You asked and Penn turned to you with a smirk

"Much, what else have you got?" Penn asked

"Follow me" you said

Penn followed you around all night, the both of you feeding on people Angel cared about.

"You truly are a delight" Penn said as he took you back to his place before the sun came up.

You decided to head outside into the sun because of a gut feeling you had and to your surprise you didn't get burnt by it. Penn smiled and joined you, also not being burned.

"Your blood is the cure against the sun" Penn said with a smile

"No more being trapped until night" you said with a smile as your phone rang "Hello Angel" you answered cockily

"What the hell have you done?" He asked

"I had some fun Angel, you should try it" you said

"I'm gunna kill you, I'm gunna rip you limb from limb" he spat out

"Have fun with that Angel but be careful because there's still plenty more people I can take out and you know that I'd rip your head off" you said with a cocky smile

"You want to fight sweetheart?" He asked angrily 

"It wouldn't be much of a fight Angel" you told him

"I'm gunna start by killing your pretty little boyfriend" he replied

"Well good luck to you" you said and hung up

"We should go and pay him a visit" Penn suggested

"Forget him, we can have much more fun" you said as you pinned him against the wall

"Oh really?" Penn asked

"I'm just as strong as you now" you teased

"Keep that thought in mind and I'll be right back" Penn said and then kissed you, biting your lip so that he drew a trickle of blood and licked it off.

"You better hurry back" you said with a smirk

"Don't you worry, I will" he said and then disappeared

Penn arrived at Angels office and let the light in before Angel could make a move.

"Turns out Laura's blood, is the cure for the sun" Penn said as he watched Angel hiding in the shadow behind his desk

"You see Penn you didn't think of everything because Laura's brother should be at her place any minute now and you know how hard it is to control yourself around human blood when you've only just started feeding" Angel said

"Since you want to play dirty Angel" Penn said and then dragged Angel into the light before leaving.

You had just gotten back home to hear a knock at your door, when you opened it and saw your brother you could smell his blood and hear his heart beat.

"Hey Laura" Jake said and hugged you, when he met you go your eyes turned and your teeth showed.

Just as you were about to attack him Penn had tackled you into the kitchen.

"Fight it Laura" he told you

You looked out at your brother and gritted your teeth as his scent became stronger.

"Laura you have to fight this!" Penn demanded

"What the hell is going on?" Your brother asked

"Jake, just leave!" Penn yelled and he did just that.

When Jake walked out the door you pushed Penn off you and made an attempt to get to him to feed but Penn fought you back. Penn pulled you into his neck where you sunk your teeth in and started drinking form him.

"You just need some blood to help you control it" he said and when you stopped you changed back to normal.

"I'm going to kill Angel" you spat angrily

"We can do a lot better than kill him" Penn said "We can torture him for rest of his miserable vampire life" Penn suggested

"Than let's do it" you said with a grin

"That's my girl" Penn said

"Angel has a twenty two year old god son" you said with a raised eyebrow and then ran off.

Angel's god son Jamie had invited you inside just as Angel had arrived and you smiled.

"Well family reunion time" you said and laughed

"Jamie go" Angel said

"Oh no, Jamie stay" you said as you grabbed him by the collar and let your teeth drag along his neck

"Laura this is between me and Penn, let him go" Angel begged

"Laura please, let him go" you mocked "This is between me, you, Penn and everyone you care about" you said

"I will kill you!" He spat out

"Wrong answer" you said and sunk your teeth into his neck just long enough to turn him

Angel ran towards you and Penn tackled him I the ground.

"Surprise" Penn said with his features showing

"I think we're done here" you told Penn and he agreed

The both of you left and Angel rushed to Jamie's side as he laid unconscious. Angel laid him on the lounge and then came up with a plan to take you and Penn down for good, not knowing that Penn could no longer be killed.

"I'll let you in on a secret" Penn told you as he sat down with a glass of whiskey

"Go ahead" you said

"You can't be killer, neither can I" Penn told you

"And whys that?" You asked as you sat next to him

"When I was brought back from the dead after Angel killed me, the first vampire born brought me back, which made me an original, then I turned you and let you feed of me, which also turned you into an original vampire" Penn explained and you smiled in response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on the update. Life gets in the way.

"I like good news and that, is the best news I've heard all day." Laura explained, a mischievous smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Oh yeah, what are you thinking about, huh?" Penn asked, handing a drink to the woman, the one person he felt like he could trust. He moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, his lips barely brushing against hers.

"Just ways that I can help you ruin Angel's life." She whispered against his lips, her eyes wondered to his and locked firmly on to his green hues. "Also, rennovating and upgrading this hotel room of yours. Updated tech, a lick of paint and let's open those blinds and let the light in."

Penn smiled and gently kissed her lips, finding them ever so soft. "Ok, what colour paint?" He asked. "You can get me tech?"

"White and a light green feature wall. I can have it here in ten minutes, so go and get the paint." Laura told him and then returned his kiss before he disappeared, causing her to chuckle.

Laura made a phone call and then started moving everything out and into the hotel hall. His place was run down and it didn't look like he had much, let alone money- so she called in a few more favours and made sure she'd have new furniture brought by in the next few hours. Penn, however, was at the store, staring at the different shades of green on the colour palette. He had no idea on what one she wanted and so when he was assisted by an employee, he was actually thankful.

"Ok, I'm back." Penn called out, setting the paint on the floor, a raised brow at the new kitchen counter and sink that was waiting to be installed. "Uh, what's this? I can't afford this." He said, almost embarrassed to admit that, even in all his strengths, money ruled over everything now.

"It's ok, really." Laura said as she picked up the tins of paint and opened them, mixing them separately before pouring the white into the paint tray. "I called in a favour." She started painting, getting the first coat done quickly. "And it's the least I can do."

After another two coats of white paint, she started the first coat of green on the feature wall, letting it dry before adding the second and finally the third. Once done, she started to install the new kitchen, glad that the new furniture and things she'd ordered had arrived by the time she was finished. Penn didn't know what to say or, do. This girl made him feel things that he hadn't felt before, she made him feel normal, human.

He helped her bring in the new couch, a chocolate brown 'L' shaped one that he really liked. Then the entertainment unit, the LCD TV and a DVD player and even Xbox to help when either of them got bored. After getting the new table and chairs in, adding two tall, indoor plants on either side of the TV unit, the both of them smiled.

"Thank you." Penn said, gaze falling to the floor as embarrassment filled him.

"You're welcome and you've got nothing to be embarrassed about. I make enough money to look after us, I didn't just work for Angel, I was a freelance renovator and interior designer." Laura told him and pecked his cheek.

"Well, I really lik... Love it. Please don't send me shopping for paint again though, there were so many shades of green." Penn said, giving a soft chuckle before he led her to his now better looking bathroom.

"Well, I'm gonna finish the rest tomorrow, I've got new tiles, a jet tub and the whole shabam coming in tomorrow." Laura said and smiled as he slowly peeled her clothes as she did his.

"There's only one thing that I can't figure out about you." He whispered and gently tugged her into the now warm shower.

"And what's that?" Laura asked, watching him squeeze shampoo into his hand before he massaged it into her short hair.

"How you make me feel like a human." Penn said simply, washing out the shampoo and repeating the notion with the conditioner. "No one has ever made me feel so god damn normal and I like it, a lot." He admitted.

"Well, maybe you've just never met the right woman. Maybe that's what you've always wanted, was just to be normal." She said softly, earning a nod from Penn and another soft kiss.

"So what does a normal couple do? Aside from planning to ruin someone's life?" He asked, laughing softly.

"They go on dates, watch movies together, they fall in love with each other every day." She said, kissing him sweetly before she moved to wash his hair. Penn had a stupid smile on his face as she washed his hair, he hadn't smiled in a long time, well, not because he was happy anyway.


End file.
